


Five times Clint Had Cold Coffee (+ One Time He Didn't)

by extremisss



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint being Clint, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rain, hints of Steve/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint didn't mind the state of coffee, cold coffee is still coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Clint Had Cold Coffee (+ One Time He Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this inspired by Fraction's Clint, mixing it up a little with MCU Clint. I started this long before watching Age of Ultron, so this could be set after Winter Soldier. Tiny references of Age of Ultron, but if you have not seen it, you won't even noticed them (even if you already saw but don't remember every detail, you might not notice them...).
> 
> *Minor Spoiler*
> 
> Yay for denial.

**1.**

As soon as his stomach growled Clint slowly found himself waking up late, quietly taking a deep sigh before opening his eyes.

He stretched languidly on his delicious bed (courtesy of Stark) and lay there quietly until he was awake enough to go down to the kitchen.

When he got there he noticed that everyone had eaten breakfast already but his eggs and bacon portions were safe.

But first things first.

His hand went directly to the coffee pot, which had only enough for one person.

"Mhm? Cold coffee? Whatever man, it's still coffee." Clint thought staring at the pot before shrugging to himself and taking a big gulp.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me you are not... ugh Barton!" Tony exclaimed in disgust from behind Clint, making him startle and choke on his coffee.

"Jeez, Stark!" Clint exclaimed back between coughs. "You almost make me choke."

"Aren't you a super-spy…?” The billionaire rolled his eyes. “Just, tell me you haven't been doing this for a while... It's disgusting, we all drink from there!" Tony ignored Clint's complains and let out some of his own.

"Uh, well, maybe some times?" Clint replied innocently. Tony just rolled his eyes.

"And why are you drinking cold coffee?" Tony frowned at the pot in disapproval.

"It's still coffee." Clint shrugged.

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to buy a new one, I wouldn't throw it away, maybe you can keep it to your own..." Tony started muttering, mostly to himself.

"Anyways don't you have your own coffee maker down in your lab?" Clint interrupted Tony.

Tony gaped his mouth open for a few seconds. Clint just lifted his eyebrows as he took another gulp of coffee.

Tony smirked to his own self in realization.

"Okay, just don't tell Steve." Tony said cheerfully before leaving to work.

"Have a good day at work." Clint lifted the pot as goodbye.

"Thanks man." Tony waved without turning and left the kitchen.

**2.**

Clint arrived to Stark Tower relaxed and freshly showered; his muscles felt pleasingly sore after giving some training at SHIELD facility.

Right when he walked in the Avengers living room, where he planned to relax and watch some sports, Thor noticed him from the couch and greeted him.

"Clint! I was waiting for you." he said earnestly.

"Ah, thanks?" Clint answered confused as he threw his duffel bag on the carpet.

"Jane and I went to get some coffee drinks and donuts and we considered that it would be a nice gesture to provide take out to each of you." Thor explained, his eyes twinkling with kindness.

Clint noticed on the coffee table that there had been coffee and donuts boxes and there was a venti cup for him.

"Ohhh! Thanks man! Really, that's generous." Clint sighed in delight smelling the content of the cup.

"Any time my friend, also I have to mention that it has remained there for some time so I think it must have gotten..." Thor stopped his explanation when he noticed Clint was already chugging down his cup.

Thor just chuckled.

"Whatever man, it's still coffee." Clint chuckled and sat on the couch. "Come on, let's watch some hockey, I'll explain you everything." Clint changed the channel as Thor watched carefully.

**3.**

Clint walked quietly into the lab, using his spy skills to break in as silent as possible.

Once his target was located, he positioned himself behind them.

He waited a couple of seconds, making sure they hadn't noticed him.

"HEY THERE BANNER!"

He jumped and tousled Bruce's hair.

"Barton!" Bruce groaned, placing his thesis down.

Clint just giggled triumphantly as he sat on the chair at other side and settled his feet on the table.

"Glad Steve isn't around here; he would have scolded you until next week." Bruce said amicably.

Clint just laughed once again at the idea. Bruce had told Steve a million times that it was fine, but still the soldier didn't like the idea of messing around with Banner.

Clint noticed his feet almost touched Bruce's empty mug on the table.

"Hey, Bruce, do you still have some of that coffee?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I filled the coffee maker earlier, there's also some tea, trail mix, doritos, energy bars..." Bruce pointed at the snacks table, all courtesy of Tony.

Clint stood up and examined the snacks table.

He poured himself some coffee in a Stark Industries mug and grabbed a handful of trail mix.

"It must be cold by now, there's a microwave–"

"No, no, don't bother, it's okay like this." Clint interrupted him before taking a gulp of the cold coffee.

Bruce just stared at him briefly and shrugged before looking back at his thesis.

"Here, help me out with this." Bruce said and handed Clint the thesis and another notebook, while he stood up and started writing on the lab's board. “I’ve been told you can actually understand this.”

“Well, much better than Steve.” Both men snorted. Clint then complied and actually enjoyed helping out.

**4.**

The best part of the weekend was that the team would sleep in a little longer and have breakfast together. Nevertheless no one would ever admit that they loved these kinds of mornings, yet it was heavily implied in their team dynamics.

"Morning." Thor saluted Clint while he ate a stack of waffles.

"Morning, comrade," Clint gave him a crooked smile. "Apparently you have improved your waffles."

"Indeed, Darcy had me practicing with the waffle maker every morning." Thor chuckled lightly.

On the other side of the table he found Steve and Tony, unaware of his presence.

"This one's easy." Steve said with a small smile, writing down his word while Tony was looking at the paper over his shoulder.

"Hey, guys." Clint tried to get noticed.

"Hi." Steve said absentmindedly while Tony just gave him a nod.

"Now, you don't know this one." Tony said.

"Just let me try it," Steve grunted. "Clint there's some eggs, bacon, waffle batter, bread..."

"Ah, thanks Cap, I'll just go with eggs and bacon," Clint scratched the back of his head. "Hey, where are Banner and Natasha?"

"Bruce is away at London, continuing his studies with the help of Selvig." Thor explained before sipping from his cup of coffee.

"Romanoff is away on a mission, she left early." Tony added still staring at the crossword.  
“DC” Steve added without looking up.

Clint just raised his eyebrows, and then he got his breakfast and settled at the table.

"Cap, it's impossible that you know this one." Tony complained, chin still over Steve's shoulder.

"I do know this," Steve lied. He was too stubborn to admit he had no clue of which president had an acting career on his background.

"You weren't even around!" Tony rolled his eyes, then caught Clint pouring a mug of coffee and gave him a small glare.

Steve looked up and noticed Clint had served himself cold coffee.

"Clint," he scolded him. "That coffee is cold." he added worriedly.

"It’s okay, Cap, really," Clint took a gulp of the cold liquid.

Tony took this chance to steal Steve's pencil.

"It would have cost you like a minute to warm it up and it would be much better." Steve argued, sometimes he was a mother hen.

Tony wrote down Ronald Reagan into the crosswords as fast as he could.

"I'm used to it, Steve." Clint gave him a comforting smile.

Steve just shrugged and let Clint be.

He looked down and noticed the answer was there, shooting a scolding glare at Tony.

"What? You had no idea, Cap!" Tony shrugged innocently.

**5.**

 

“Hurry up, Barton." Sam whispered to no one as he kept lying on his stomach and staring out the window through his binoculars.

He had been lying on his stomach for three hours and counting, sweating from time to time because of the struggle of keeping track of the warehouse where supposedly they had been remaking Stark Industries Weapons.

A Miscellaneous mission, to be honest; thank you Maria Hill.

"Honey, I'm home." Clint joked as he walked into the room holding a brown paper bag.

"About time," Sam greeted him, eyes still fixed on his target. "I'm so ready for changing turns."

"Give me a few minutes and you are done." Clint promised as he put the groceries on the small kitchen of the tiny bedroom.

"Capri Sun?" Sam asked.

"There ya go." Clint threw the pouch next to Sam, who opened it and started drinking from it, still concentrated on his task.

"What's your report, Falcon?" Clint inquired amicably as he searched around for some leftovers from yesterday. Their groceries were lame, just sugary junk and coffee, fortunately this was a two or three days mission and then they would be back home.

"Nothing interesting." Sam frowned in disappoint before sipping from the straw.

Clint sighed and looked around the kitchenette.

Coffee leftovers from yesterday; he grinned triumphantly.

He hurried to pour himself the last remains of the dark liquid in a plastic cup and drank from in in haste.  
  
Sam turned briefly to stare at him in disgust. "Barton that coffee is cold... and old." he said looking back to the warehouse through his binoculars.  
  
"Coffee in bad conditions is better than no coffee at all." Clint finished his drink. "Remember Japan?" he said with a chuckle.  
  
Sam scrunched his nose at the mention.  
  
"Yes, I remember Japan." he replied bitterly. They had a mission related to the Japanese mafia and they couldn't get any coffee for their four days stay.  
  
Coulson and Hill couldn't stop laughing at them during debriefing.  
  
"Anyways, I'm off duty." Sam was about to give the binoculars to Clint when they both noticed armored vehicles arriving at the facility. Both were sharing the binoculars now.  
  
Suited men were leaving the vehicles and approaching the facility.  
  
"Just in time" Clint whispered to himself as he got up and put on his equipment.  
  
"Ah, come on!" Sam groaned. "I've been there for three hours, my body is still numb." he complained as he stood up to get his equipment.

 

**+1**

  
  
Clint and Sam had just landed in the New York City SHIELD facility.  
  
And it was raining.  
  
"Great weather change, don't you think?" Sam tried to be optimistic as they carried the equipment off the jet to store them into the facility.  
  
Clint just shrugged.  
  
Since both men had been away in high temperatures, their apparel wasn't appropriate for this sudden downpour of chilly rain.  
  
When they were done their clothes were soaked.  
  
"Got any plans for later?" Sam tried to bring up some conversation as they changed in the locker room and packed their personal stuff.  
  
"Ahh, just resting from this," Clint tried to avoid the question with a small grin. "What are you up to?" he inquired as he put on dry socks.  
  
"I'm crashing at Stark Tower later, you know, with Steve and Stark," Sam couldn't contain the excitement in his voice. Clint gave him a sympathetic grin; for the former soldier it was a great deal to be friend with national heroes, the guy had gone from just a pararescue to part of The Avengers just by hanging out with Steve. "Aren't you coming?" he inquired curiously. Sometimes the archer stayed there for weeks.  
  
"Ah, not this time, I got other plans in mind," Clint shrugged. Sam lifted an eyebrow inquisitively. "I just..." Clint sighed in some mysterious delight. "Haven't been in _the apartment_ in a while." Sam seemed satisfied with that answer. "I might crash myself a few days later." God bless Stark for giving them so much freedom over his home.  
  
Clint finished packing his duffel and put on a SHIELD raincoat. He patted Sam's shoulder as goodbye. "See you around, Falcon." Clint saluted him with a firm motion of his hand and took off to drive back to the apartment.  
  
Once he had survived the New York traffic he realized it was only around 10 am when he arrived to his destination.  
  
By the time he had parked and walked to the building, his raincoat and his duffel were soaked again. Exhausted, he went up the stairs and took his keys out.  
  
He opened the apartment door and it felt better than what he had expected. The pleasant warmth of the place surrounded him, making him feel instantly at home.  
  
Soft music played all over his home, an acoustic melody with a velvety voice and romantic lyrics that gave him a small smile.   
  
The smell of breakfast and something homey filled his lungs and made him relax.  
He dropped his bag next to the door and hung his raincoat into the coat-rack.  
  
He walked into the small living room and there she was, as gorgeous as always.  
  
She was sitting on the couch reading the news in some gray joggers and a black tank top, her red curls messy all around her face but like these she was sexier than usual, her eyelids heavy with a soft gaze and her gorgeous lips slightly parted.  
  
She turned to stare at him and her eyes crinkled and her lips stretched in that special smile she gave him every time she saw him. Clint couldn’t help but smile exactly the same way.  
  
"Clint," she started. "So glad you’re home… you look exhausted." She stood up and guided him to the kitchen.  
  
"It was a rough week." he admitted sighing and allowing her to pull him through.  
  
"Well, now you're home." she said with an earnest grin. "And you're lucky, I just made coffee." she chuckled as she grabbed a mug and filled it with fresh and hot coffee.  
  
Clint breathed the smell of fresh coffee.  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered lovingly as he sat down.  
  
"Here." she gave him an adoring gaze and slid one of her two mugs into his hand. She leaned on his lap and placed a soft and sweet kiss on his cheek.  
  
Clint didn't know if he shivered because of her or the feeling of the warm mug of coffee. He felt her curls caress the side of his face and he chased her sweet scent returning the kiss. Gosh, how much he loved this woman.  
  
"I adore you." Clint said naturally and earnestly.  
  
"I know." she gave him a modest smile.  
  
"How was DC? I missed you…" he asked before sipping from his mug and shivering again. He didn't remember the last time he had such amazing coffee.  
  
"Ah, the usual, you know?" she asked and he nodded. "Didn't have to call back up..." she sat in the chair next to him and they starting talking and enjoying their secret domesticity in their own small apartment, only both of them.    
  
At the end of the day, maybe everyone was right, warm coffee was much better.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for leaving Clintasha for the very end. The song I'm thinking of when he arrives to the apartment is Latch (Acoustic Version) by Sam Smith.


End file.
